When The World Ends
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The world might end, but Connor and Abby only care about one thing - each other.


When The World Ends  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby woke from her dream, feeling rather warmed and certainly aroused. She found it quite intriguing and unexpected that whenever she had a sex dream, it actually involved the man that she was in love with. She and Connor had been embroiled in a passionate embrace, naked in the wilderness, possibly of the Cretaceous Era, making love in the snow. He'd been rough and raw, and absolutely ravenous, licking, sucking and biting every inch of her flesh. It had been one of her most erotic to date, and sadly she'd wakened just as it was getting good! She smiled and felt her body tingle, in want of her handsome fiancé, thinking perhaps they could recreate some of the aspects of her dream. She rolled to her side, planning on waking him in order to seduce him, only to find him laying there, eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling.

She frowned as she looked over his face in their darkened bedroom. She could always tell when he was on the verge of tears, when he was upset, or when he was obsessing over something. Realizing he was bothered, her only thought was instantly to offer him comfort.

"Connor?" she spoke, inching closer and laying her hand to his bare chest. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head, covering her hand with his. "Nevermind me, love," he replied, laughing off having been caught in a vulnerable moment. "Shouldn't have had that cappuccino on the way home from work, should I? Me own fault..."

"Nonsense," she replied, softly kissing his shoulder. "I know you better than that."

"It's just... it's silly. You'll think I'm a complete idiot. More so than usual!" He smiled, hoping she'd let the issue pass. "Go back to sleep, love, I'm fine."

Abby took her hand from under his and moved it up to touch the side of his face, she leaned over him and brushed her lips across his, then kissed him properly, slipping her tongue passed his lips. She continued until he relaxed and reciprocated, weaving his hand into her hair as the other palmed her breast. Just before things could become more heated, Abby pulled away. "I don't think you're an idiot. I love you. I'm going to marry you. So talk."

"Trust me, this time I'm being especially stupid."

"You really don't want to start play hardball with me, you never win."

He sighed, resigning himself to not being able to escape the scrutiny of his very persistent wife-to-be. Abby loomed over him for a moment, before settling down beside him and drawing him near, laying his head to her breasts and beginning to soothingly stroke her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her naked breasts while Abby tucked the duvet around them. He took a moment and then started to talk.

"You know this Friday, December twenty-first is the Winter Solstice?"

Abby nodded. "I do. I didn't think you were into the old Celtic stuff."

"I'm not, well other than also knowing it's the shortest day of the year as well and traditionally the first day of Winter."

"Okay, go on."

"There's also that thing..."

"That thing?"

"That thing where the Mayan Calendar also says it's the end of the world."

"Oh Connor, honestly, you don't believe that do you? It's been debunked by more scientists, astronomers and religious leaders than you can count!"

"I know! I know! In my head it all makes sense, but then I got to thinking. We seemed to have stopped the convergence, but anomalies are still happening and in my initial equations, I took into account certain astronomical factors - mostly to do with changes to Earth's magnetic fields - and on December twenty-first a lot of those same conditions will be in place."

"And you think something's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Abby. That's the problem. Something _could_ happen."

"Is there just as much of a chance that nothing will happen?" He nodded, but Abby could tell that his mind was still working his theories, imaging worst case scenarios and the like. "You know what? It doesn't matter to me if the world ends on Friday."

He looked up at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Come again?"

She shrugged, then closed her arms around his head and shoulders. "You opened an anomaly to the Permian a few weeks ago on your first test of your new opening device. Then another to the Cretaceous that was so well calculated specific that you managed to find Princess' herd and send her home to her family."

"Yeah...?"

"So let's say everything goes pear shaped on Friday. We pack up Sid, Nancy and Rex and enough for us to survive in the wilderness, we open an anomaly to the Permian and we leave."

"Are you serious?" he hedged, intrigued by her brash idea, then he sobered. "We couldn't... we couldn't just leave our friends."

"They can come too, if they like. But if it's the legitimate end of the world and there's nothing we can do, then what reason do we have to stay? Connor, listen. The _only _thing on this entire planet I can't be without, is you. I doesn't matter where, or _when_ we are, so long as we're together. Surely you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Abby."

"So, you n' me, together when the world ends?"

Connor buried his face between her breasts, inhaling her scent, kissing the supple flesh and tightening his hold around her body. "Yes."

"Don't worry about a thing, Conn. The world can end on Friday, but we'll just be beginning."

Their eyes met and they smiled, then they reached for each other, coming together with renewed passion that would sustain them, even if the cities fell, the mountains crumbled and the world burned.

The End


End file.
